


A Gift for You

by kattkvitter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Game of Thrones AU, Implied Mpreg, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rimming, no previous knowledge of game of thrones is necessary!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattkvitter/pseuds/kattkvitter
Summary: “Soon, omega,” Kylo had murmured with the dramatic and excited flair he always tended to drape himself in whenever hunt or battle was near, “soon I’ll return and present my victory as a gift for you.” Now, Kylo is finally returning, ready to make good on his promise. Hux shivers in anticipation, flushed with satisfaction and pride as his mind returns to the thoughts of the recent heat. He has a gift for Kylo, as well.Prompt fill for Kylux Hard Kinks GoT AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/gifts).



> First and foremost, this is a gift fic for the lovely [minzimpression](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com/) , happy birthday dearest! You're the one who inspired me to write this in the first place, so I'm delighted to dedicate it to you. 
> 
> This is also a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153887159852/got-au-where-kylo-is-a-khal-and-hux-is-his) at Kylux Hard Kinks: "GoT au where Kylo is a Khal and Hux is his Khaleesi. Kylo has no qualms about fucking Hux roughly in front of everyone and put on shows and Hux loves it, he feels powerful and sexy and knows how much others envy their sexual chemistry and energy. Behind doors though, Hux is the one to take charge, and Kylo loves to be bossed around and be at the mercy of his Khaleesi. So a D/s situation going on. (Optional mpreg, maybe a/b/o where the alpha isn't necessarily the dominant one at all times)"

“Khaleesi,” the bloodrider murmurs, “They have been spotted. Returning.” 

Hux stills his hand, stretched out toward the jug in front of him. The rest of the group around the fire likewise pause in their actions, quieting; a hushed sort of excitement and apprehension spreads noticeably. The khal is returning at last.

There is a flapping noise from a tent caught in a sudden gust of wind; horses tethered nearby snort and paw at the ground, and a log in the fire shifts, causing sparks to fly into the air. It is dark, late evening, and the stars seem to hang low, close to the ground on this particular night, as if Hux could reach out and touch them. “Returning,” he repeats, somewhat absentmindedly; he finds it difficult to tear his gaze from the winking lights above him, and the newly ignited spark of tension and longing in his gut proves distracting in its own right. 

They have been waiting for some time now, Hux and his attendants, after an outrider sent by the khal arrived during the evening to report that Khal Kylo was only hours from returning. They had already known that the battle to conquer a smaller khalasar had been a decisive victory for Kylo and his warriors. All the flock needed to do was wait for the arrival of their Khal and his conquered, and watch their numbers grow. 

The khalasar is outwardly still and calm tonight, waiting for their khal’s triumphant return from his latest conquest, but as the news of the imminent arrival spreads through the encampment excitement begins to roil under the surface; there will be food and drink tonight, a feast and celebration that will last until morning, and its imminence rouses the khalasar from its sleepy patience now that their ruler nears. Hux has waited in a still and calm fashion as well, his impatience never showing on the surface, but now he can feel goosebumps rise along his arms and the sensitive skin on his neck prickle.  _ Kylo _ . 

Hux looks up toward the bloodrider that had spoken. It is Eddan, an alpha and one of Kylo’s bloodriders, the only one who has remained with the khalasar as Kylo assigned him to protect Hux during Kylo’s absence. Hux is more than capable of caring for himself, but he always lets this gesture slide to indulge Kylo, and to indulge Eddan, whose frustration at being left out of the fighting clashes amusingly with his pride of being tasked with protecting his khaleesi. 

“Are they close, then?” Hux asks, careful to keep his impatience from his voice, and Eddan nods, then prostrates himself reverently.

“Khaleesi, it is always my honor to serve you.”

Hux places a hand on Eddan’s lowered head. “My khal’s blood,” he murmurs, formally, “it is an honor to keep you at my side. You have protected me and mine well.” 

Custom requires these pieces of formality between Hux and Kylo’s bloodriders, but Eddan’s pleased expression is authentic, and so is his loyalty to Hux. Hux is well-liked in the khalasar—a desirable outcome not all those who become khaleesi achieve—despite only bonding with Kylo four months ago. An innate leader, Hux quickly gained the trust and loyalty of the khalasar, and the love of those in closest service to the khal and khaleesi. His strategic and ambitious mind has been indispensable to the khalasar as it complemented Kylo’s warrior’s instinct instantly, winning them important grounds and gaining them power and standing on the plains. Now it has served them again, as Kylo returns with their latest successful endeavor. 

When outriders came galloping into the camp two weeks ago with news of tracks from another, smaller khalasar, heat had struck right after. A little unfortunately timed, perhaps, and impossible to ignore, but the heat was taken for a good omen and an excellent way to get the warriors’ blood pumping. Kylo definitely seemed to benefit from the frenzy of the heat—the imminence of battle always does tend to make him particularly amorous in the cocky, excited, aggressive way Hux can’t and won’t deny he loves—and Hux had eagerly let himself succumb to the heat as well. Aside from enjoying himself immensely, Hux knew he would get his due eventually, knew what Kylo would need upon his return. A reward. A firm hand to bring him back from his victory flush.

Kylo had been so eager for a fight, and when the heat was over Hux had drafted plans for an attack. He had dealt with Khal Sokkan previously and knew in which aspects his standing was weak. The hunt was quickly organized: the Khal himself was to bring an assortment of warriors that were picked by Hux, track the khalasar and overwhelm it quickly so it could be conquered and subsequently absorbed into their own numbers. 

Before he left, Kylo had kissed Hux fiercely, hungrily; Hux could tell that he still smelled faintly of his sated heat by the way Kylo’s pupils were blown fat by the time he pulled away, pausing only to rub his nose against Hux’s neck and the mark he had put there during their first heat together. “Soon, omega,” Kylo had murmured with the dramatic and excited flair he always tended to drape himself in whenever hunt or battle was near, “soon I’ll return and present my victory as a gift for you.” 

Then he had mounted his horse, called his warriors to him, and left a very sated and satisfied Hux in charge of the khalasar. But now, Kylo is finally returning, ready to make good on his promise. Hux shivers in anticipation, flushed with satisfaction and pride as his mind returns to the thoughts of the recent heat. He has a gift for Kylo, as well. 

 

* * *

 

_ The prospect of hunting another khalasar seems to drive Kylo into an excited agitation, as if the very essence of a fight is in the air and Kylo is going mad for the smell of it; Hux can almost feel it vibrating from Kylo’s core when they rise from bed, Kylo having uncharacteristically awakened already by dawn. While Kylo’s agitation spurs him into action, Hux, on the other hand, feels unusually lazy, tugging at Kylo to come back to bed and feeling an almost irresistible urge to stay there for the rest of the day. _

_ “Don’t go,” Hux mumbles, clutching Kylo’s hand, “you can stay for a while longer.”  _

_ Kylo looks conflicted, and Hux knows it would be so easy to seduce him right now; he knows just how to do it, how to make the idea of fucking absolutely irresistible for Kylo.  _

_ “Lots to prepare,” Kylo tries, and he’s right, of course. Hux feels himself deflate, annoyed; there  _ are _ some preparations before Kylo and his warriors can leave to chase after the rival khalasar. But more importantly, Kylo is eager to be away, and while Hux loathes feeling as if he has somehow become a second priority—while simultaneously embarrassed by this juvenile, petty reaction—he knows that little can dissuade Kylo from a fight when his blood has started rushing like this. This very ferocity is what attracted Hux to his alpha in the first place, after all. _

_ “Fine,” Hux says, admitting defeat. “But you’re fucking me tonight, before you leave.” _

_ “As if I’d leave without a proper farewell,” Kylo says, smirking. He leans in for a kiss, looming over Hux, and seeks out his lips. Hux kisses back, slowly, burying his hand in Kylo’s hair.  _

_ “As if I’d let you,” Hux responds after a moment, mumbling this against Kylo’s lips. He tugs Kylo’s hair not entirely gently; not quite a warning, but a reminder. Kylo shivers, gasps, then dives back in to kiss Hux again.  _

_ Hux takes his pleasure while he can, but eventually pushes Kylo away before he feels too tempted to yank him bodily back into bed anyway. “Go on,” he says, swatting playfully at Kylo. “Out there and get it done.”  _

_ After Kylo has left, Hux feels little incentive to remain where he lies. He rises and dresses simply in the light clothing the hot weather requires, then calls for the servants to bring him something to eat. They chat amiably with each other and him while they prepare the food, but Hux finds himself too distracted by his thoughts to pay much attention to what is being said. He is thinking about the oncoming struggle for power. He is thinking it is regrettable that Kylo didn’t fuck him before he left.  _

_ Well, Hux rationalizes as he sends his servants away, it is probably for the best that he doesn’t distract Kylo now when there are preparations to be made. Though it would have been nice. _

_ So, it is ironic when he gets his wish late in the afternoon.  _

_ The heat strikes Hux rapidly, catching him quite unprepared—although at least offering an explanation for his nearly unquenchable urge this morning—and he staggers to his knees with a surprised moan. Damn, and damn again. Of all times for a heat to come, Hux thinks, now must surely be the most ill-timed. “Fuck,” Hux says, first vehemently, then softly, “fuck.” He reaches down, slowly, and rubs one palm against his thigh, scratching the skin very gently with the tips of his fingers. Goosebumps rise at this attention; he already feels feverish and light-headed. _

_ Heats come with fair irregularity and, impossible to prepare for, can disturb the routines of a khalasar with not a moment’s notice; the only thing that is fairly regular about them is that they are highly social events, often affecting the entire community. The nature of a khalasar is animalistic in many ways, and fucking is no different; it is done often, and publicly, with no sense of shame or hesitation. And when heats afflict the horde, it descends into a mating frenzy.  _

_ Hux remains on his knees for a few moments, just letting himself feel the tendrils of pleasure move up his thighs while warmth floods his cheeks. Now that the initial shock is wearing off, Hux finds himself delighted. This will be his second heat with Kylo; the first auspiciously occurred only days after the marriage ceremony, but yielded no pregnancy. At the time, Hux had been somewhat relieved; the following month had already been hectic enough as he tried to adapt to his new life. But now…  _

_ Just the thought of swelling with Kylo’s pups now makes Hux dizzy. He rubs his stomach softly, in eager anticipation, and exhales shakily. He has already staked his claim on Kylo and vice versa, and no one passing—part of the khalasar or not—can miss the fact that they’re bonded, that Kylo belongs to Hux and no one else. But Hux is struck with the sudden realization that a pregnant stomach and telling scent will make that fact even more clear, and this thought settles like a hot weight in his stomach, drowning him in a burst of fierce possessiveness. _

_ More than that, this heat feels different than the last one had, or any of the previous times before he’d been bonded. It feels headier. It goes to his head much quicker. And he feels almost absurdly possessive; like he wants Kylo here right now,  _ now _ , and like he would kill anyone keeping him from his alpha.  _

_ Hux feels ridiculously pleased, despite the poor timing. The rival khalasar suddenly feels extremely distant and unimportant. Khalasars move slowly over the plains; a few days of delay, while Kylo tends to Hux’s heat, won’t matter very much. They can spare a few days. Besides, Hux thinks, unable to keep a satisfied expression off his face, the heat if nothing else will shake Kylo out of his bloodlust. It’s only fitting, after all, to give Kylo something different to smell, something that’ll drive him properly insane.  _

_ The heat is starting to make Hux feel increasingly uncomfortable, moving beyond a teasing tingling to a more insistent burning sensation. Hux clenches around nothing, moans, then leans back; supporting himself on one hand, he uses the other to make quick work of the laces keeping his clothing fastened around his hips. He hasn’t gotten much further than wrapping his fingers around his already straining cock, bringing minor relief, when there is a sudden noise of the tent flap being wrenched aside and Kylo enters. Hux doesn’t know if Kylo has smelled him from wherever he was, or if he noticed the signs of heat spreading through the camp and put two and two together. The first is more plausible, judging by the way Kylo’s bare chest is already blotchy with a rising blush, his fists are clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes have that glazed look Hux has learned to associate with complete and utter longing. He sees it often, but not quite this intense. Now, Hux meets Kylo’s feverish gaze, aware of how lewd and desperate he must look, splayed on the floor as he is, and he flushes with pride when he sees Kylo redden as well, already hardening.  _

_ “Hux” Kylo says, hoarsely. Hux doesn’t stop stroking himself. Rather, he lets his hand slip from his cock in between his thighs, rubs first against his perineum, then lets one finger tease around the rim of his hole. He’s getting slick; it’s starting to slowly run down his inner thigh, and when he pulls the finger back, he sees Kylo focus on the glistening sheen left on Hux’s finger and subsequently moan with poorly concealed desire.  _

_ Kylo looks like he’s possessed, like he’d go down on his knees and beg for just a taste, for any chance to help his omega. It wouldn’t be the first time Hux made Kylo work for it but he quickly realizes he doesn’t have any interest in drawing it out this time; he’s just as eager as Kylo is, if not more, and the way the heat courses through his veins will drive him mad if he doesn’t get Kylo in him soon. Fuck, Hux doesn’t even want to tease Kylo now, not really—he wants to feel Kylo’s weight pressing him down into the ground, he wants to feel Kylo filling him completely, plugging him up and staying there forever, settling the ache while murmuring sweet nothings that echo of  _ mine, mine, mine _. He wants Kylo to come in him, wants to feel it running down his thighs along with his own slick. _

_ “Hux” Kylo says again, pleading properly now, looking exquisitely wrecked; Hux can tell he’s broadcasting his desire via his scent, because he can see Kylo’s nostrils flare and his chest heave. Hux can smell Kylo too—he inhales deeply, letting the familiar scent of his alpha wash over him like a comforting blanket. Kylo smells like he usually does when he’s at his most dominant: strong, powerful, aggressive. Warm. Protective. Except now, Hux feels like he’s smelling Kylo through a filter that sharpens his scent. He feels as if that scent slots neatly into every crevice of his being, like puzzle pieces perfectly aligned, as if his ripe and eager body calls for something that’s missing but which Kylo is desperate to provide and he wants to show it by scent alone. _

_ “Come here,” Hux says, unable to take it any longer, “alpha, please, hurry. Fix it, fix it, I need you so badly, I—” _

_ Speaking it out loud, admitting it, seems to break whatever spell of hesitancy that seems to hover over them; Kylo descends on him like a hunter felling its prey, and Hux welcomes him with open arms. He cradles Kylo’s face in both hands, and his still-wet fingers smear slick over Kylo’s cheek; Kylo turns his head, catches Hux’s index finger in his mouth and sucks. He moans deeply at the taste; the sound seems to rumble possessively from his chest, making Hux shiver and whimper in response. _

_ Kylo quickly pulls Hux into his lap and promptly shoves his face in Hux’s neck. He inhales deeply, and encircles Hux tightly in his arms; they wind around his waist so tightly,  _ squeezing _ , that Hux momentarily gasps for air. Kylo mouths at Hux’s neck, bites and then gnaws like a beast; Hux shudders, huffing out excited little breaths that only seem to inflame Kylo further. His knees press tightly on either side of Kylo, and he feels hot all over; his hole aches and seems to  _ pulse _ with need, and he’s dry-humping Kylo eagerly. Kylo’s cock is hard enough to tent his own clothing, creating a bulge Hux shamelessly ruts against to provide some, any stimulation for his cock and balls.  _

_ Then Hux feels Kylo’s hand yanking the leather of his breeches aside, exposing his ass. Kylo grabs his cheeks with both hands, and spreads them; cold air blows against his hole and Hux whines, bucking, until Kylo mercifully rubs against the slick rim with two fingers—moaning at the way they slide—that he then gently pushes inside.  _

_ “Good,” Hux wheezes, and he grabs hold of Kylo’s hair, “that’s good, alpha, good, keep going.”  _

_ He yanks Kylo’s head up and away from where it is still pressed against Hux’s throat—he wonders if Kylo is smugly listening to Hux’s very likely racing pulse. He looks over Kylo’s flushed, adoring face and then kisses him; it’s his time to bite now, but he is gentle when he traps Kylo’s lower lip and tugs.  _

_ Kylo moans and pulls his fingers out of Hux’s ass, and then pauses, as if unsure what to do—trying, perhaps, to decide between multiple courses of action. Hux laughs but if cut off when Kylo rolls them over. He divests Hux of his clothes completely, then presses Hux firmly onto his back on the floor, looming over him. _

_ Kylo grabs the back of Hux’s knees and starts pushing them back; folded neatly in half, Hux’s lips part in a soft ‘oh’, and he knows what’s coming. _

_ “Omega,” Kylo grits out, “I’m going to make you scream—everyone outside is going to know what I’m doing to you, and then when they know, I’m going to pull you out there and breed you in front of all of them. Would you like that? Mm?”  _

_ Hux’s response is lost; he tries to reply but can only manage a moan when he opens his mouth, Kylo’s hot mouth descending first on his stomach, tongue dipping into his belly button, then moving downward. Hux grabs the back of his own knees and Kylo’s big—fuck, they’re big—hands settle on his thighs instead, pushing them apart and spreading him. _

_ Kylo’s tongue flattens against his hole, and Hux makes a noise he realizes probably sounds agonized. He almost feels that way, the pleasure of Kylo’s gentle licks over his slippery rim nearly painful in its intensity. Kylo moans as well, digging his fingers into the supple meat of Hux’s thighs and intensifying his efforts; his tongue slips in easily and Hux groans, then curses. Fuck, he loves it when Kylo does this to him, and Kylo seems to enjoy himself as well. Right now he’s licking into Hux with abandon, mouthing against Hux’s puffy hole as if he could do this for hours.  _

_ Fuck, but Hux is getting impatient. He wants Kylo’s dick in him so badly at this point; he’s squirming and kicking his feet helplessly, but Kylo has his thighs shoved so far apart he can’t get in a good hit. “Fuck me,” he growls at Kylo, who just hums and shoves his tongue back in. “Damn it, Kylo, fuck me—useless fucking…  _ ahh _ …”  _

_ Kylo bites him on his thigh, just enough for it to hurt. Hux flails; he’s breathing heavily and his hips are twitching on their own accord, as if trying to move closer to Kylo.  _ Damn _ the alpha for teasing him now. “Said I’d make you scream first, didn’t I?” Kylo says suddenly, and Hux meets his devilish gaze just before he swallows down Hux’s cock.  _

_ Hux can’t keep his head up; it tips backward and he moans loudly. He knows the khalasar outside the tent must hear. Good, he thinks, let them know. “Alpha,” he sighs, “alpha please, just… fuck, please Kylo...” He hardly has time to look up again before Kylo shoves two of his big fingers back into him, crooks them and pumps them eagerly in and out; Hux screams, shouts, and is quickly overwhelmed. He comes with a wail, shivering and clenching down on Kylo’s fingers; Kylo fucks him through it, and swallows everything Hux has to offer.  _

_ Trembling with aftershocks, Hux lets go of his legs and Kylo gently lowers them. Hux doesn’t go soft. If anything, he’s more inflamed. He reaches down and yanks Kylo up by his soft black hair to kiss him harshly, before pushing him away. Hux wipes his mouth, rolls over, and pushes himself up the ground; he can’t resist wiggling his ass tantalizingly at Kylo, who hasn’t been as quick getting to his feet, as he walks toward the opening of the tent. _

_ He notices that it is getting dark when he pushes the tent flap out of the way and is met with the evening air, pleasantly cool against his heated skin. He hears Kylo following him, trailing after him as if on a leash.  _

_ The camp is alight with the heat, which seems to have spread quickly; the air is heady with the smell of it, and Hux can hear the frenzied noises from different parts of the camp. This is the khalasar at its most intense; everyone is driven mad by lusts and unbonded alphas will grapple with each other for omegas they desire, who will then accept or reject the victor. Even bonded pairs will fuck openly, but none are quite so exhibitionistic as Hux and Kylo.  _

_ The entire camp smells of sex, of omegas in heat and alphas in their frenzied response, but Hux can only focus on his mate; Kylo, who he needs so badly right now, under the emerging stars, in front of their flock. Many already gather in front of their tent to view them, which Hux notes with pleasure; they need to watch this, need to see exactly who their Khal belongs to.  _

_ They need to witness Hux being bred. _

_ He can feel it, that the time is right. If Kylo could feel what Hux is feeling right now he’d likely try to explain it in his usual romantic blabbering; that it is a promise written in the stars, that it is fated. But Hux doesn’t need stars or fate to tell him; all he needs is to turn his back on the khalasar, face Kylo, and take in the fire he sees glinting there in his mate’s eyes. Kylo is completely nude now as well, cock hard and standing proudly. _

_ “Well don’t just stand there, alpha,” Hux says, beckoning at Kylo, who moves quicker than it seems possible.  _

_ Hux finds himself pushed down on all fours. Kylo isn’t normally lost for words, but he seems that way tonight; he nuzzles Hux’s neck, and his hot puffs of air send shivers down Hux’s spine. Hux can no longer think straight at all. His mind is overrun with lust and he’s suddenly very aware that Kylo is kneeling behind him, that his hands are roughly stroking Hux’s lower back, thighs, ass. Hux can hear pleading,  _ alpha, alpha please, do it, put it in me, can’t you see I’m dying _ , and realizes that it’s coming from him in stuttered begging. Kylo responds in calming murmurs,  _ I know what you need, shh, relax, I’ll fix it, I’ll take good care of you omega _ , and Hux’s mind goes absolutely blank when he can feel the swollen, hot head of Kylo’s cock begin to breach him.  _

_ “So open for me—so ready, greedy, just for me, ah—Hux...” Kylo grits this out as he pushes in slowly, letting Hux feel every inch of him, slotting into him as if he’s coming  _ home _ , returning to where he should always, always be.  _

_ Finally filled, Hux moans low in his throat and clenches around Kylo, testing the waters. It feels so  _ good _. Kylo seems to be in agreement; he’s pressing kisses to Hux’s back and shoulders, breathing harshly, fingers tight on Hux’s hips. He pulls out just as slow as he pushed in, then begin fucking Hux slowly, steadily. _

_ Hux arches his back and isn’t shy to press back and meet Kylo, thrust for thrust. He’s greedy for the feeling of Kylo bottoming out in him, greedy for the slapping noises, for the way Kylo groans. At one point, Hux becomes aware that he’s being loud as well: long outdrawn  _ uuhn _ ’s, high pitched whines, animal growls.  _

_ “Feels good? Hm? Hux? Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” Kylo says, letting the words punctuate his thrusts. _

_ Hux curses loudly as Kylo picks up the pace. He’s being yanked back onto Kylo’s cock now, the grip on his hips almost bruising. Kylo’s cock feels unfairly good; it’s agitating and soothing all at once, simultaneously too much and not enough. Kylo is right: Hux  _ is _ wet, dripping and absolutely filthy with it. The sensation is enough to bring tears to his eyes, and he can see their audience through wet eyelashes; being watched by the riders of the khalasar inflames him even more. He brings his left hand to his own cock, fisting it slowly. He wonders if their eyes follow the motion of his hand. _

_ He’s so close, already, and he wants to come, but he wants even more for Kylo to come, to fill him up and knot him until neither of them can move.  _

_ “Kylo,” Hux whimpers, trying to communicate this want, this  _ need _ , but he can’t find the words. Kylo seems to understand anyway, and continues snapping his hips forward with fervent intensity; he’s continually praising Hux in rough, growling tones, and the attention makes Hux want to squirm, laugh, and cry all at once. Being outside of their tent, letting himself be fucked by Kylo in front of the khalasar is as exciting as always; Hux takes savage pleasure in their exhibitionism, and he rarely feels as sexy, powerful, and alluring as he does in cases like this.  _

_ He knows that he and Kylo look good when putting on this show, and that the spectators watch the display in both jealousy and arousal; he knows that they will feed on this sexual energy later, and that some perhaps already are. For a moment, Hux wonders if Kylo is meeting the gazes of the onlooking alphas. If he’s looking at them cockily, full of challenge and pride; if perhaps Kylo is thinking,  _ this is mine, look but don’t touch, enjoy the view but curse that you’ll never have this. 

_ The thought is enough to bring Hux over the edge. He comes with a hoarse shout, spurting on the ground under him, and he’s unable to keep himself up; his right arm buckles, and he collapses onto his chest, moaning brokenly as he feels Kylo’s knot swell.  _

_ Kylo has buried his face in Hux’s neck again. He’s biting roughly this time, but only momentarily before he lets up and kisses gently. He murmurs Hux’s name, quietly, just for him and not their spectators, while his hips stutter through his own orgasm. Hux feels a swelling sensation in his chest, as if his heart might burst out of pride and love; Kylo is breeding him right under the stars in front of their khalasar, which is watching in envy and admiration as they should. They should feel blessed for seeing this. In a dizzying moment, Hux realizes he has never felt as connected to Kylo as he does now, not even during their first heat together.  _

_ Hux is gasping wetly, exhausted; he has let his cock go, and is rubbing his stomach instead, imagining he can feel a tiny bump already. “Warm,” he mumbles sluggishly, coaxing a delighted, whimpering noise from Kylo who presses close, close. _

_ The noises of the camp seem to drift away. He’s so tired; his heat is sated momentarily with Kylo’s knot firmly pressed in him, but it won’t go away so soon. Hux relaxes into Kylo’s soft touches, lets himself be pulled, very gently, into Kylo’s lap.  _

_ Strong arms encircle him protectively, but by this point he’s half asleep. The last thing he remembers is that he’s still grinding slowly down on Kylo’s lap, causing little sparks of pleasure to travel up his spine. _

 

* * *

 

Hux is pulled out of the daydream by the sounds that signal Kylo’s return. Hooves against the ground, voices raised in shouts, cheers, and hails. Hux stands, and begins to move toward the center of the camp where he knows the khal will dismount along with his bloodriders. Eddan follows close behind him, in turn followed by Hux’s attendants. In a slow procession, they make their way through the camp, the crowd parting for them as they go.

Kylo has already leaped off his horse by the time Hux arrives—he turns to face Hux with a face that is still flushed from victory and pride. As Kylo notices his khaleesi, this expression only intensifies and he takes several hurried steps forward before coming to a dead halt.

Hux wonders if Kylo can smell it and shivers. No one else has sensed the change so far, but no one else is as attuned to him like Kylo is. 

Kylo visibly inhales, sniffing the air, then looks from Hux’s eyes to his stomach, then back. For a moment he looks vulnerable, disbelieving. Around them, the camp is chaotic as the warriors are welcomed and celebrated and the conquered khalasar is brought into the fold.

“Welcome back, Kylo,” Hux says, ignoring the commotion. Kylo is staring at him, or rather his stomach, with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. 

“You—” he says, sounding choked.

Hux takes pity on him and walks to meet him. He catches Kylo’s face in both hands and kisses him softly on his slack mouth, and smiles when he draws back.

“You’re pregnant,” Kylo mumbles, still dazed.

“Mm.” 

“You—” Kylo’s face splits into a huge grin. “You smell differently. I can  _ smell it _ on you.” He pushes his face close to Hux’s shoulder and nuzzles playfully as if to demonstrate; Hux huffs out a laugh and pushes him away.

“Yes, well spotted,” Hux says. “Are you pleased?”

“Pleased,” Kylo murmurs, bypassing Hux’s hand and diving in to kiss his neck. “I’m excited. Happy. A bit overwhelmed,” he admits. He pulls back, suddenly looking troubled. “Are you? Happy?”

“Of course I’m happy,” Hux says, “Kylo, I was—you have no idea how pleased I was when I realized. I think I knew already during the heat,” he adds, teasingly, and approves when a blush appears on Kylo’s cheeks. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” Hux whispers, leaning his forehead against Kylo’s and looking straight into his eyes. “I had no doubts that you’d breed me well. Didn’t I tell you afterward, how pleased I was with you?”

Kylo nods. Bites his lip. He’s aroused, Hux can smell it.

“I’ve been so eager for you to come home,” he says, feeling his lips brush against Kylo’s when he speaks. “To show you. Just how happy I was, and…” Hux reaches down and grips Kylo’s cock boldly through the leather. Kylo is already hardening, and he makes a whining noise in gratitude; he places both his hands on Hux’s shoulders, and nudges him in the direction of their tent.

“No,” Hux snaps, and releases Kylo, who moans in disappointment and fumbles for Hux. “Control yourself, khal. There’s to be a feast, isn’t there? It wouldn’t do for you to miss it. Besides,” Hux is smirking by now, enjoying himself, “it never hurts to build up an appetite.”

Hux then pulls away completely from a bereaved-looking Kylo, and he is already flushed from the exciting prospect of a long night of teasing his husband. Turning toward the victory celebration, his mighty khal has no choice but to follow.

 

* * *

 

“You know, Kylo,” Hux says, leaning forward and sliding his thumb along Kylo’s throat, “If you weren’t necessary to breed, I expect you alphas would be quite useless. Obsolete, even.” 

Kylo groans helplessly below him, hips twitching in their urge to jerk upward, to meet the gentle, rolling wave of Hux’s rhythm. It’s just an hour after the celebration slowed enough for Hux and Kylo to retreat to their tent, but it surely feels longer than that for Kylo, whom Hux has been edging for a large portion of that time. He has been sitting on Kylo’s dick for most of it, riding Kylo in slow, teasing motions, enough to please himself, but not to bring Kylo over the edge.

Now, Kylo’s lips part, perhaps to say something, quip back, or even just murmur Hux’s name - but they close again, as in this moment, Kylo appears to be too overwhelmed to form any sort of response. Hux loves when he has Kylo like this, but he loves even more how he knows that  _ Kylo _ loves this: the feeling of finally dropping whichever guard he feels obliged to have, of relinquishing the responsibility he is sometimes overcome by, of accepting his place under Hux where he, as at this particular point in time, exists only to please his omega. His Hux. The thrill of  _ that _ power is something Hux can never quite get enough of.

“The mighty alphas, the warriors, the providers,” says Hux mockingly, tightening his fingers around Kylo’s windpipe briefly. Kylo moans appreciatively, nodding along and opening his eyes to peer adoringly up at Hux; his big fingers, which seem created specifically for the task of driving Hux insane with want, encircle Hux’s hips and his thumbs rub gentle patterns into Hux’s skin. Hux sees the muscles in Kylo’s arms jump and twitch, and he feels how Kylo’s grip becomes almost bruising occasionally; he knows these are signs of how Kylo is holding back, signs of how desperate Kylo is to fuck up,  _ up _ into his omega - but he doesn’t jerk, he doesn’t pull. He lies still, just as Hux told him to. 

Hux is delighted, and proud. He lifts and drops his hips sharply a few times, lets himself gasp and moan at the feel of Kylo’s cock dragging against his inner walls, rubbing against his prostate; he knows these noises will only make Kylo hotter, and sure enough Kylo is clenching his eyes tightly shut, an expression of agonized pleasure twisting his face. Hux will never grow tired of the feeling of Kylo stretching him wide, and the sound of Kylo making a choked  _ ahh _ noise causes such a strong throb of arousal to spike through Hux that he can feel himself leak wetness, slick escaping his stretched rim. When he reaches behind himself with his right hand he can feel it running down Kylo’s length to drench his balls, which Hux massages gently with his thumb. Kylo draws in a hissing breath, nostrils flaring, then sobs, begging: “Omega— Hux... please, ah…  _ Hux, please, _ I want to— _ need _ to come, to knot you...” 

“You’re a good boy,” Hux praises, pleased, “but you’re also an impatient brute, and we can’t always get what we want, can we?” He resumes his slow pace and braces his left hand on Kylo’s firm chest, reaching for his own cock with his slippery right hand. Hux loses himself in sensation for a few moments, ignoring the sputtering, choked breaths of his pleading alpha. Then he continues speaking: “I think you alphas are doing yourselves a disservice by not accepting this very simple fact of life. You’re good for knotting and a good fuck, admittedly, but that’s about it, really.” 

Kylo moans plaintively. Hux isn’t fooled; he knows that Kylo is burning for this. Out there he must always lead, while this tent, between the two of them, is the only place he can let go, let himself be pushed or brought down at Hux’s pleasure. He doesn’t truly  _ need _ to come, what he needs it what Hux is currently serving. 

Hux lets go of his own cock, not wanting this to end too soon. He leans forward again, hovering over Kylo’s face; he grips is with both hands, prompting Kylo to look up at him. “Think about it,” Hux croons, aflame with how mesmerized, hypnotized, Kylo looks. “You’re an excellent warrior, my sweet, but that’s not restricted to alphas, you know. I proved that, didn’t I, remember Roko?” An alpha who had challenged Hux’s authority. Hux had responded by taking Kylo’s arakh, the one he’d been gifted during their wedding. Roko had been bigger, and quick, but not quick enough.

Kylo nods feverishly, obviously reliving the memory; he curses, and his cock twitches inside Hux, as if the memory itself is close to undoing him. Hux smirks, pleased with this reaction, and presses on: “And providers, hah, as if I starved before I had you in my life,  _ alpha _ .” 

He leans back, and delivers a sharp slap to Kylo’s thigh, which blossoms red immediately; Kylo shouts and writhes.

“Look at you,” Hux murmurs, soothing the redness with a gentle hand, rising up and then sinking down on Kylo’s cock until it’s buried to the hilt again. He takes his own advice and lets his gaze sweep over Kylo’s broad shoulders, trembling stomach, pleading eyes. Kylo is a slave to both his own and Hux’s desires here in their tent, his complete subservience a private thing, not shared with his khalasar. 

“I own you,” Hux says, “not the other way around. I don’t need you for providing, for protection. I don’t need you to take care of me. I do enjoy having a healthy dick to sit on,” he adds, again as an afterthought, and pats Kylo’s cheek patronizingly, amusement written on his face. “So you have that going for you. But right here, right now, alpha,  _ I’m _ taking care of  _ you _ .” Hux punctuates this statement by dragging himself almost off Kylo’s dick, then dropping back down. Kylo spasms, fingers clenching around Hux’s hips, and curses again in the back of his throat. “Aren’t I good to you Kylo?” Hux says. “Isn’t it kind of me, to take care of you in this way?”

“Yes,” Kylo moans, in a hurry to respond, “yes, Hux, omega, you’re so good to me. Too good, ah,  _ Hux _ , please, please?” Kylo’s begging sends sharp spikes of  pleasure rolling through Hux, and he indulges his alpha by setting a quicker pace. “I’m yours,” Kylo rasps, suddenly fierce, and Hux feels pride swelling in his chest;  _ his _ alpha, head-strong, violent, greedy, and stubborn, would submit gladly to Hux but never to anyone else. Their roles outside their tent are an innate part of them and their relationship as much as this is, but while Hux loves displaying that aspect of himself and Kylo, he hoards this one, keeps it for himself. This part of Kylo is for Hux to see, and Hux only. 

“You’re mine,” Hux agrees. His voice has grown truly soft and fond. “And I’m yours,” he allows. “And…”

Hux stills again. He’s so close now—so close to tipping over the edge and coming all over Kylo’s chest, and stopping is an effort. He brings one hand up to his own nipple, pinches it lightly, gasps. Kylo follows the trail his hand makes when Hux brings it down to his stomach, which he rubs slowly, purposefully. 

“And this is yours, too,” Hux whispers. He grabs Kylo’s hand and encourages him to rub the soft skin of Hux’s belly as well. The thought of doing this when there will be a bump there makes Hux lightheaded.

Kylo’s touches are light and reverent; he’s tearful, almost sobbing with gratitude. He mumbles Hux’s name again, quietly, and suddenly Hux has had enough of the teasing. He starts riding Kylo again, speaking hoarsely, panting.

“You’ve done so well, Kylo, my love, fighting and leading. I know how hard you work, and it’s all for me, isn’t it, my sweet? To prove yourself worthy of me? Of this? I’m so proud, Kylo, can you feel that?” 

Hux grinds down onto Kylo harder, unable to stifle his groans, teetering so close to the edge he can taste it. Kylo can’t speak anymore, just moans brokenly in deep rumbles. 

“And you did so well, fucking a pup or two into me,” Hux gasps, moving quicker; his face is screwed up, the pleasure close to overwhelming him. He’s having difficulty speaking, too. “You’ve,  _ ungh _ , earned this, alpha, ahh, good boy. You can come, Kylo, come in me, now—”

Kylo cries out, coming hard into Hux who moves through it until he impales himself on Kylo’s knot and is rendered unable to move at all. Hux comes as well, the force of his orgasm causing him to hunch over Kylo, hands pressed to his chest for support as he shivers and moans. 

They both come down from the high slowly. Hux opens his eyes, blearily, to see that he has managed to paint Kylo’s stomach and chest in come. He swipes a few fingers through it, which he brings up to Kylo’s face. He rubs them against Kylo’s mouth; Kylo parts his lips hungrily, sucking and licking at Hux’s fingers. He meets Hux’s gaze steadily, calmly. 

Later, when Kylo’s knot has gone down, they lie side by side on the bed, quietly. Hux is slightly draped over Kylo, pressed tightly to him and kept there by Kylo’s firm arms. The fire in the brazier is burning low, casting a warm glow over them. 

“So, omega,” Kylo says, sleepily rubbing Hux’s back, “What do you think of my gift?” 

“It’s fine,” Hux says, turning his face up to peer at Kylo cheekily. “What do you think of mine?”

Kylo’s smile says it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a line and let me know what you think. You can find me on Tumblr, [kattkvitter](http://kattkvitter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
